Der bessere Mann
by Bonnie Gaynor
Summary: Ein Ruf des Dunklen Lords, ein Verräter, eine Bestrafung - und ein Mann, den niemand vermissen wird... / Warnung: Folter! CharaDeath! (und ich mein's auch so!)


_Disclaimer:_

_Mir gehört nix, wie immer alles Eigentum von JKR ;)_

/

Der bessere Mann

Gleichmäßig kratzte die Feder über das Pergament, die Flammen der Kerzen in den bronzenen Haltern schienen wie erstarrt. Kein Lüftchen regte sich in dem finsteren Kerkerzimmer, in dem der schwarzhaarige Zaubertränkeprofessor unermüdlich Stunde um Stunde die Aufsätze seiner mehr oder minder inkompetenten Schüler korrigierte. Abwesend nippte er hin und wieder an dem Kristallkelch Burgunder, der majestätisch auf einem Stapel ledergebundener Bücher neben ihm auf dem Schreibtisch thronte. Beinahe war es geschafft, nur noch fünf Stück, dann konnte er endlich ins Bett gehen.

Doch gerade, als er die Feder erneut in das Tintenfass tauchte, geschah es: ein Brennen, stechend und glühend, schoss durch seinen linken Unterarm. Er zuckte zusammen und sprang auf, wobei er das Glas mit der Tinte umstieß. Darum konnte er sich jetzt allerdings nicht kümmern… Was war nur geschehen, dass der Dunkle Lord sich derart aufregte? Das Feuer in Haut und Fleisch hatte eine höhere Intensität erreicht als je zuvor, sein Zorn war förmlich zu spüren.

Hastig schnappte er sich Maske und Todesserrobe aus dem Schrank und eilte aus dem Schloss, hinunter zum Tor und disapparierte dahinter.

Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, bis er sich an dem Ort orientiert hatte, an dem er gelandet war. Ein Friedhof, ein sehr alter noch dazu. Viele der Grabsteine standen schief oder waren schon teils versunken zwischen dem dunklen Gras, soweit er das in der Finsternis erkennen konnte. Rechts von ihm führte ein steiniger Weg zu einer moosüberwucherten Familiengruft und geradeaus befand sich der Kreis der Todesser. Pflichtbewusst und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm er seinen Platz in der Aufstellung ein.

Nur wenige Minuten später erschien der Dunkle Lord in der Mitte seiner Todesser. Demütig und ergeben sanken sie nieder, beugten ihre Köpfe und murmelten: „Mein Herr."

Doch heute verschwendete Lord Voldemort keine Zeit mit Begrüßungsfloskeln. Seine kalten, tiefroten Augen blitzten mörderisch und er drehte und drehte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Händen, während er sein Gefolge einen nach dem anderen mit seinem zornigen Blick musterte. Die eisige Nachtluft schien vor Anspannung frostig zu knistern. Einige traten nervös von einem Bein auf das andere; der Tränkemeister verharrte bewegungslos wie eine Statue.

Da begann Voldemort zu sprechen und es klang wie das Zischen einer wütenden Schlange: „Ich hatte es schon so manches Mal vermutet, oh ja, jedoch nie einen Beweis dafür gefunden. Doch die Ungewissheit hat nun ein Ende! Seit heute Nacht habe ich den Beweis, den Beweis, _dass ein Spion unter euch ist_!"

Die fürchterlichen Augen wanderten über die maskierten Gesichter, die starr vor Schreck zu Boden gerichtet waren. Niemand traute sich, die anderen anzusehen, aus Angst vor einer Bestrafung. Und trotzdem stellten sie sich wohl alle dieselbe Frage: Wer war der Spion?

Langsam fixierte Voldemort eine schlanke Gestalt und trat näher an sie heran. Dem Mann brach der kalte Schweiß aus, rann ihm über den Rücken, auch wenn er sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken ließ.

„Severus", zischelte der Dunkle Lord sanft. „Wie konntest du mich nur so enttäuschen_? Seht den Verräter_!"

Und mit einem achtlosen Wink des Zauberstabs wurde der enttarnte Spion ins Zentrum des Kreises geschleudert.

Das übelkeiterregende Knacken seines rechten Armes beim Aufprall verhieß Severus nichts Gutes. Er war aufgeflogen, das letzte, was ihm jetzt noch blieb, war, die Informationen des Ordens um jeden Preis zu schützen und in Würde diese Welt zu verlassen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Voldemort letzteres nicht zulassen würde.

„Du weißt, was auf Verrat steht, nicht wahr, Severus? _Crucio_!"

Der Schmerz war grausam, alles vereinnahmend, betäubend und unnachgiebig. Seine Eingeweide brannten wie Höllenfeuer, während er das Gefühl hatte, das Fleisch gewaltsam von seinen Knochen gerissen zu bekommen. Dann war es plötzlich vorbei und sein Schädel brummte von der schier ungeheuren Kraft des Fluches.

„Steh auf!"

Leise keuchend rappelte er sich hoch; das Zittern in seinem verletzten Arm war kaum zu unterdrücken, was Voldemort nicht entging.

„Och, tut das weh?", fragte er süßlich mitleidig. „Wie findest du dann _das_?"

Ein Lichtstrahl, so blendend eisblau, dass er die Augen abschirmen musste, raste auf Severus zu. Mit einem qualvollen Aufschrei stürzte er auf den harten, gefrorenen Boden. Nein! Wie oft hatte er ebendiesen Fluch schon selbst ausführen müssen, die Pein, die er verursachte, mit ansehen müssen. Er wusste, was dieser Fluch tat, er spürte es in jedem feuerglühenden, vergewaltigten Nerv – und er wusste, was als nächstes kommen würde.

„Steh auf, Verräter!"

Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords war nun nicht mehr grausig verstellt, die Abneigung und der Hass darin waren so greifbar wie der Lehm unter Severus' bebenden Fingern.

Stöhnend versuchte er hoch zu kommen, was mit zertrümmerten Beinen ein fruchtloses Unterfangen war. Furchtbarer, ungekannter Schmerz schoss seine zerstörten Knochen entlang und zwang ihn zu jämmerlichem Aufgeben.

„Ich hasse Ungehorsam, Severus… Du hast mir geschadet, sehr sogar. Du hast wertvolle Todesser auf dem Gewissen und hast meine Pläne vereitelt, mehr als einmal. Aber du wirst deine gerechte Strafe kriegen."

Voldemort wandte sich von der auf der Erde kauernden Gestalt ab und sprach zu den übrigen: „Erhebt eure Zauberstäbe gegen den Verräter! Crucio!"

Und während der Lord selbst noch den Cruciatusfluch aussprach, prasselten von allen Seiten Flüche und Verwünschungen mit den bösesten aller Absichten auf den ehemaligen Kameraden ein.

Das Schreien, welches schon vorhin seiner Kehle hatte entweichen wollen, hallte schaurig in seinen eigenen Ohren wider, er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten, nicht mehr unterdrücken, so sehr er sich auch auf die Lippen biss – die Qual war zu groß, zu unbändig. Er wusste nicht mehr, wo oben oder unten war, ob heute oder morgen, Tag oder Nacht. Eine feurige Flammenzunge wischte über sein Gesicht, versengte Haut und Haar und hinterließ einen widerlichen Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch; er fühlte, wie seine Rippen zersplitterten, durch das verletzliche Gewebe der Lunge stachen, das Atmen zu einer Tortur machten. Er schmeckte Blut. Eine seiner Schultern war schon mindestens ausgekugelt, nur wusste er nicht, welche. Sein Rücken schmerzte als würde er jeden Moment entlang der Wirbelsäule gespalten werden. Etwas schlug hart gegen seinen Kopf, trat mit Schwung in seinen Magen und für einen Augenblick wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, bis eine erneute Welle des Schmerzes über ihn hereinbrach, als er abermals auf dem Boden aufprallte. Warum, oh warum konnte er nicht einfach das Bewusstsein verlieren, sterben? War ihm nicht einmal das vergönnt?

Eine hohe, kalte Stimme sprach meilenweit über ihm, doch kein Wort davon erreichte seinen schmerzbetäubten Verstand. Aber es hatte aufgehört, oder? Sie malträtierten nicht länger seinen geschundenen Körper, oder?

Jemand packte ihn an den Fußgelenken, beziehungsweise, was davon übrig war, und zerrte ihn widerwillig zögernd über einen holprigen Pfad. Seine misshandelten Gliedmaßen protestierten, allerdings nur noch schwach. Weiter ging es, grobe, steinerne Stufen hinab, soweit er sich nicht täuschte. Immer kälter wurde es, und feuchter. Modriger Geruch drang ihm in die Nase, alt, abgestanden, verwest. Die Gruft? Wurde er in die Gruft gebracht? Wie… passend…

Das Atmen fiel immer schwerer, Blut rann ihm aus dem Mund und aus den Wunden, die sie ihm zugefügt hatten. Es ging dem Ende zu. Endlich.

Man hatte ihn abgelegt, auf eiskaltem, felsigem Grund. Jedoch war er sich nicht einmal dessen mehr sicher, genauso gut hätte er auf einem lodernden Scheiterhaufen liegen können. Fror er oder floss ihm der Schweiß in Sturzbächen übers Gesicht? Nein, viel eher war es Blut.

Irgendjemand war hier im Raum mit ihm, wohl ein Bewacher. Er konnte seine Anwesenheit fühlen, wenn er auch nicht die Kraft besaß, sich nach ihm umzusehen; und von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde das Gefühl weniger.

Er dachte an Albus, den Orden. Vielleicht würde er ihn vermissen, vielleicht; die anderen… nein. Falls sie es je herausfinden würden. Severus seufzte tief.

Flüssigkeit sammelte sich in seiner Lunge, er spürte, wie das Leben aus ihm herausfloss. Der letzte Atemzug, begleitet von einem scharfen Stechen in der Brust. Der letzte… bevor… er… die Augen… endlich… schließen durfte…

/

Wurmschwanz sah hinunter auf den Körper seines ehemaligen Schulkameraden. Ihm war, als sei eben etwas an ihm vorbeigehuscht, weniger als ein Luftzug, mehr als eine bloße Einbildung.

„Hey, Snape!", rief er leise und stupste mit der Spitze seines Schuhs in dessen Seite.

Nichts rührte sich.

„Snape!"

Zögerlich trat Wurmschwanz an ihn heran. Er wirkte beinahe… friedlich. Wurmschwanz erschauerte. Zum Glück hatte der Bastard die Augen geschlossen, noch im Tode vermochte er es, ihm in ungeheure Unruhe zu versetzen. Er war als Spion gestorben, Spion für Dumbledore, Verräter des Dunklen Lords. Wurmschwanz selbst hätte das nie getan! Aber… war Snape vielleicht doch der bessere Mann gewesen?

/

Vorsichtig schob Albus die knarzende Tür auf.

„Severus?"

Alles war still. Nur die rote Tinte tropfte zu Boden wie Blut.


End file.
